


Drunk

by beaversmoke



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, MiniYounFics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaversmoke/pseuds/beaversmoke
Summary: a drabble made for #MiniYounFics!





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble made for #MiniYounFics!

_Seungyoun always knows how to make it all better._

Aku tersenyum melihat Seungyoun turun dari mobil, merentangkan kedua tangannya saat pandangan kami bertemu. Kontras dengan keadaanku yang kucel, Seungyoun tampak seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mandi pagi dan siap naik sepeda keliling kompleks.  
_"Why so gloomy? Need a hug?"_ tanyanya khawatir ketika ia benar-benar melihatku.  
Boleh, aku menjerit dalam hati - _yes please._  
_"The lighting here is bad,_ Seungyoun." Aku mencoba mengelak, menunjuk ke arah lampu lobi kantorku yang temaram.  
"Ya enggaklah, keliatan banget lo capeknya." Dahi Seungyoun berkerut, alisnya bertaut.  
Perutku terasa hangat, sedikit berharap bahwa ini semua cuma delusi semata.  
_This relationship has been fake so far, but his attention never does seem the same way._  
"Biasa, kerjaan... sama klien sinting." Jawabku singkat, berusaha untuk menekan keinginanku untuk memeluk Seungyoun yang meluap-luap. Aneh betul. Melihat Seungyoun akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat perasaanku tidak enak.  
_Maybe it's the stress. Or maybe just the caffeine you've had plenty of today._  
"Aaaaah." Seungyoun tertawa simpatik, tangannya mengusap-ngusap kepalaku,_"never a good combination."_  
Aku membiarkan tangannya merangkulku lebih dekat. Hangat. Seungyoun selalu hangat dan wangi rumahan - seperti baju yang baru selesai dicuci dan disetrika. Bosku yang sedang uring-uringan dan klien yang minta revisi tidak tahu diri benar-benar merusak suasana hatiku hari ini.  
"Maaf ya ngerepotin lo malem-malem. Gue bisa aja naik taksi-"  
Seungyoun mengusap kepalaku pelan sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku.  
"Santai kali, kayak sama siapa aja lo." Seungyoun menggeliat sedikit, menarik lidah sabuk pengaman sebelum kakinya menginjak gas. Kartu flazz Spider-Man yang kuberikan padanya sebagai hadiah godaan terselip di kedua jarinya.  
"Ih, dipake?"  
"Iyalah, masa enggak."  
_"But you hate Spidey."_ Nadaku terdengar menuduh. Seungyoun tertawa.  
_"I only hate him because you seem to like him more than you like me."_  
Aku ingin menyangkal, tapi perasaan tidak enak itu kembali muncul. Degup jantungku terasa lebih cepat.  
Pikiranku kembali melayang ke dosis kopi yang kutenggak hari ini, lalu melirik Seungyoun yang sedang bergumam mengikuti irama lagu yang ia putar di kepalanya sendiri. Rambut hitamnya terlihat ekstra halus hari ini - mungkin baru keramas. Kausnya sama dengan kaus yang ia pakai tiga hari yang lalu. Ia pernah bilang kaus itu adalah kaus kesayangannya. Sablonannya yang mulai mengelupas seringkali dibanggakan Seungyoun.  
Perasaan tidak enak itu berlipat ganda.  
_It's definitely the caffeine._

"Eh, mau langsung pulang kan lo?" tanya Seungyoun ketika kami sudah meluncur di jalanan depan kantor yang lengang. Pukul setengah sepuluh malam di hari Jum'at - separuh warga Jakarta mungkin sedang menikmati makan malam atau dentuman musik di kafe atau_ lounge_, bukan baru usai mengejar tenggat waktu pekerjaan sepertiku.  
"Hei…" Suara Seungyoun melembut. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat.  
"Nggak mau pulang." Sebuah ide gila baru melintas di kepalaku.  
"Serius? Lo mau makan dulu apa gimana?" Seungyoun menoleh kali ini, kebingungan. Sepanjang sejarah ia menjemputku pulang kantor, jarang sekali aku mengusulkan tujuan lain untuk kami datangi sebelum ia mengantarku pulang. Aku seringkali menghindari perpanjangan waktu bersama Seungyoun. _That guy is intoxicating._ Harga diriku tidak akan bertahan lama kalau keseringan melewatkan waktu dengan Seungyoun.  
_We're only fake dating, for God's sake. No need to have real feelings involved._  
_ "I want to get drunk._" Ucapku akhirnya, disusul reaksi Seungyoun yang langsung menghentikan mobil dan meminggirkannya di bahu jalan dengan penuh urgensi.  
"Lo gila ya?"  
"_That coming from you, _Seungyoun_? Really?"_ tanyaku mengejek. Tak perlu kenal terlalu dekat dengan Seungyoun untuk tahu bagaimana cara ia menikmati hidup. Aku pernah mendengar sayup-sayup suara sahabatku yang merutuk Seungyoun ketika ia pulang ke rumah keluarga dalam keadaan mabuk di sebuah Sabtu sore.  
("Makanya di apartemen lo tuh nggak usah ada _mini bar_ segala lah, Bang. Udah tau iman lo masih tipis, cari gara-gara aja.")  
"Bukan gitu." Suara Seungyoun meninggi - aku tidak bisa membedakan apakah dia kesal atau kaget.  
"Terus apa?"  
"Lo belum pernah gini kan sebelumnya?" Seungyoun menggigit bibir. Amarahku naik sedikit.  
Seungyoun, manusia yang tahu betul cara bersenang-senang dengan alkohol itu bisa-bisanya punya nyali untuk mempertanyakan keinginanku mengikuti jejaknya.  
"Belum. Makanya mau coba. Lo kan udah janji sama gue."  
Seungyoun balik menatapku kali ini. Aku tahu dia ingat percakapan kami beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika dia berjanji untuk menemaniku mabuk perdana.  
_"The next time you decide to finally get drunk_, gue temenin ya." Aku mengulang pesan Seungyoun keras-keras.  
Seungyoun menghela napas.  
_"What happened to the no drunk policy in our Agreement?”_ Seungyoun mengingatkan, suaranya pelan.  
Sialan. Perjanjian asal-asalan yang kubuat di awal hubungan palsu ini malah berbalik menyerangku di saat aku butuh lupa.  
_"But aren't rules made to be broken?"_ tantangku lagi. Seungyoun berdecak, mulai kesal.  
"Asli, gue sih nggak apa-apa. Gue cuma khawatir sama lo. _This is unlike you at all._ Mungkin lo butuh tidur aja."  
Semakin Seungyoun berbicara, aku semakin mantap untuk nekat mencoba. Semua intensitas perasaan yang Seungyoun tunjukkan membuatku ingin lupa. Aku tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana ia menatapku setiap kali aku berbicara. Aku tidak ingin mengingat hangat tangannya yang terkadang mampir di punggungku ketika kami berjalan sebelahan. Aku betul-betul tidak ingin peduli saat ini.  
"Bawel deh. Kalau lo nggak mau ya udah, turunin aja gue di sini dan gue bakal jalan sendirian."  
_Threats are a low blow,_ tapi Seungyoun tahu aku tidak akan ragu melakukannya. Ia sudah beberapa kali jadi saksi mata kenekatanku tak sependapat dengannya. Jemari Seungyoun mengetuk-ngetuk setirnya, berpikir keras - aku tahu harusnya aku melakukan hal yang sama - berpikir - tapi saat ini aku tidak ingin banyak berpikir dan punya moral.  
_I just want to let go._  
"Lo yakin?" tanya Seungyoun akhirnya setelah kami berdua sama-sama diam.  
"Yakin banget. _And I know I'm asking the right person for guidance. So fire away, Captain."_ Senyumku merekah. Seungyoun masih terlihat ragu.  
_You know what? this guy is really nice to look at, even in such bad lights_ \- warna merah dari lampu jalan di seberang mobilnya berpendar menimpa wajahnya yang khawatir - _and he never looked more beautiful._  
Aku mengecup pipinya sekilas. Seungyoun tercengang, tangannya melepas setir. Sepasang matanya menatapku tajam.  
Aku tidak takut.  
_"Remember how you always say you know how to have fun? Prove it."_

_"Easy, sweetheart."_ Tangan Seungyoun menurunkan botol Radler ketiga yang kutenggak malam ini. Seungyoun payah banget - dia hanya mengizinkanku menenggak Radler sejauh ini. Sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam dan aku masih bisa berpikir waras - Seungyoun _did a sad job on getting me drunk tonight._  
_"Why does this one taste good? Are you giving me drinks for babies?"_ tanyaku kesal saat mencicipi botol pertama. Lidahku masih mengecap-ngecap rasa jeruk manisnya yang masih tersisa. _No one ever told me alcohol tastes this good._  
Seungyoun tertawa.  
"Sembarangan. Nggak usah sombong, _every noob should start with something light."_  
"Nggak mau. Yang kencengan dikit kek!"  
"Nggak ada ya." Suara Seungyoun lebih galak.  
"Seungyoun." Suaraku mulai terdengar asing. Aku bisa merasakan tangan Seungyoun melingkar di pinggangku.  
"Udah ya sayang, dua botol aja." Seungyoun mendekapku lebih dekat. Aku terkesiap. Tangannya pelan-pelan mengambil botol Radler ketiga yang kurebut dari tangannya barusan.  
_Sayang_, katanya. Sampah betul memang mulut lelaki ini kalau sudah berusaha keras membujukku.  
"Gue mau nyobain punya lo." Aku menunjuk gelasnya. _The liquid inside looks like coffee. Maybe I need a cup._  
"Nggak." Seungyoun langsung menarik gelasnya menjauh dari jangkauanku - "Ini kenceng. Gue cuma minum segelas soalnya haus."  
"Brengsek." Aku tertawa. Mungkin ide yang buruk menggabungkan dua botol Radler dan tiga perempat isi botol soju yang ditawarkan oleh entah siapa saat Seungyoun pamit ke kamar mandi setengah jam yang lalu. Sojunya terasa pahit betul di lidahku yang manja ini - masih pahit ketika Seungyoun kembali dari kamar mandi dan menyita botol Radler ketigaku. Suara Seungyoun mulai timbul tenggelam.  
Dentuman musik di depan mulai terdengar familiar.  
_Maybe I don't need another drink. Maybe I need a dance._  
"Yuk." Aku menarik tangan Seungyoun menuju lantai dansa.  
_Shit, I'm buzzed._ Aku merasa berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih ringan.  
_It's nice feeling like this - like everything is okay and possible._  
_ Is this what getting drunk feels like?_  
"Sayang, nggak usah ya…"  
_"Oh come on. Why are you being such a prude today?"_ Aku menariknya mendekat, mengalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya.  
_"I'm not a prude."_ Suara Seungyoun mengecil. Ada sebuah emosi yang tidak pernah kulihat terpampang di wajahnya saat ini.  
_He looks... scared._  
"Terus apa?" tanyaku lagi. Wajah Seungyoun mengeras.  
_"I'm concerned."_  
"Alah." Aku menyentil hidungnya. Seungyoun tidak tertawa.  
"Gue serius."  
"Seriusnya kapan-kapan aja. T_his is your favorite song, remember?"_  
Dentuman musik mulai melambat - lagu yang membuatku turun ke lantai dansa sudah berganti dengan lagu favorit Seungyoun. Di tengah-tengah lagu, dentumannya semakin cepat - sebuah kombinasi yang tepat antara _sultry_ dan bersemangat. Aku menarik tangan Seungyoun dan menaruhnya di pinggangku.  
_God, this warmth - how come he always feel so... warm?_  
Seungyoun menelan ludah.  
_"I don’t think this is a good idea."_  
_ "Make it better then."_ Aku melipat jarak di antara kami. Aku bisa merasakan napas Seungyoun yang hangat - rambut Seungyoun yang rapi sudah berantakan dan sedikit basah oleh keringat - mungkin karena sibuk menjaga dan menarikku agar aku tidak loncat ke mana-mana. Kemeja biru gelap yang ia pakai terlihat kusut. Seungyoun saat ini terlihat begitu menggoda. Jariku dengan cepat melepas kancing kedua teratas di kemejanya.  
_"Too uptight, _Seungyoun_. Let loose."_  
_Shit_, aku memaki diriku sendiri sebelum menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku - _I am definitely drunk._  
Mencium Seungyoun seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang pernah kubayangkan - tapi ini jauh lebih baik dari bayanganku selama ini. Bibir Seungyoun terasa lembut, penuh dengan rasa minuman yang ia larang untuk kucoba. Seungyoun membalas kecupanku singkat. Aku tidak ingin berhenti.  
Setelahnya, aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.


End file.
